


Как утопающий

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: DOTO spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Паника заставляла сердце стучать быстро и заполошно, тяжело биться о клетку ребер в стремлении вырваться на свободу из неподъемной тюрьмы плоти.





	Как утопающий

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается мадам [k1ssl0ta](https://ficbook.net/authors/552021), в разговоре с которой я и вспыхнула сильнее критичной отметки х))))))
> 
> Не бечено.
> 
> Есть прямое [продолжение](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13623972).

Он задыхался.

Дышать было совершенно невозможно — глотку облепило соленое зловоние, затекло в горло вязкой горечью.

Зрение — одновременно невозможно яркое и _недостаточно четкое без вуали бесконечности_ — зрение подернулось разноцветными пятнами, оно расплывалось, как китовий жир по воде. Паника заставляла сердце стучать быстро и заполошно, тяжело биться о клетку ребер в стремлении вырваться на свободу из неподъемной тюрьмы плоти.

Тяжело.

Больно.

На самом краю зрения клубилась равнодушная тьма, и от осознания, что она _рядом_ , он почти кричал, изо всех сил цепляясь пальцами за что-то теплое. Только когда чужая ладонь зарылась ему в волосы, а сам он — уткнулся носом в чью-то шею, к нему начали возвращаться воспоминания о том, кто он и где он.

Океан боли захлестнул его с головой, и он тонул, задыхался морской водой. Пять точек на его голове — там, где чьи-то пальцы впились в кожу — стали якорем. Его больше не мотало по малейшей прихоти урагана внутри, и сил практически не было. Все их высосало во тьму. Наверное, ему лучше было умереть. Ведь будь он мертв, ему бы не пришлось испытывать этих мучений. Он смог бы наконец отдохнуть. Как же он устал.

— Ш-ш-ш, — женский голос, сиплый, прозвучал прямо над ухом. — Все прошло. Я помогу.

Билли.

Он судорожно вдохнул (тепло, сигареты, кофе, дым и снова тепло), понял, что цепляется за нее как утопающий (он бы засмеялся, не застрянь в его глотке привкус морской воды вперемешку с кровью). Где-то внутри шевельнулась бледная ярость из-за того, что он проявил слабость перед обычным человеком, но… но ведь и он сам теперь был простым смертным. Больше никаких бесконечных в своем разнообразии тропинок будущего, никакой боли от ощущения, как Бездна медленно и по кусочку пожирает его, никакого холода равнодушия и скуки, укутавших его коконом.

Чернота сомкнулась над головой; пронзительный крик, исполненный муки, беззвучно рвался с мертвых губ, но он не мог пошевелиться. Он падал и висел, а Бездна бурлила вокруг, танцевала, ластилась, щупала его как любимую игрушку. Он помнил, что тогда эта боль казалась чем-то далеким и незначительным — он был слишком занят изучением подаренных возможностей.

Лучше бы он умер.

Но Билли была невозможно упряма. Он почти улыбнулся при этой мысли, хотя внутри по-прежнему истекал кровью и морской водой, задыхался в чернильной тьме и содрогался от чуждых прикосновений. Билли была упряма. Именно она убедила Дауда, что его не надо было убивать (он судорожно вдохнул, вспомнив свое имя на губах Дауда). Она убедила его самого, что жизнь человеком — это лучший выбор. Он в этом не был так уверен, но она будто поставила перед собой цель исправить то, что исправлению не подлежало. Хотя, почему «будто» — глядя в ее внимательный глаз (игнорируя алое свечение мертвого бога), он видел решимость.

И что-то еще. Ему было больно думать над тем, что еще скрывали ее темные глаза — не черные, это не Бездна! — потому он не думал. Это казалось безопаснее.

Он перестал цепляться за ее рубашку и неуклюже отстранился; тело ощущалось деревянной куклой на веревочках, и он путался в том, какую и когда надо было дергать, чтобы правильно шевелиться. Почувствовал влагу на лице — видимо, он плакал. Не в первый раз, хотя в животе все равно что-то неприятно кувыркнулось, а его самого на секунду затопило желание, чтобы Билли не было сейчас рядом. Чтобы она не видела его в таком состоянии. Но это желание ушло так же быстро, как и появилось — без нее он не сумел бы выплыть из шторма, бушевавшего внутри него и вокруг него. Он бы сорвался и утонул.

— Спасибо, — голос его охрип и дрожал. Он поморщился. Сейчас, когда пик прошел, все вспоминалось… смутно. Как если смотреть сквозь грязную воду реки, в которую вывалили контейнер китовьих внутренностей и хорошенько перемешали.

В ответ Билли мягко улыбнулась и почти ласково коснулась его щеки правой рукой. Той, которую он не так давно превратил в инструмент Бездны. Тогда это казалось ему наилучшим выходом (о, это решение определенно сместило линии вариантов к желаемым исходам), но сейчас при виде ее в груди кололо чувство вины.

Вздохнув — все равно он уже ничего не мог сделать по этому поводу — он прикрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться на значении жеста, а не на шепоте Бездны, сочившемся из зачарованных (проклятых) костей.

— Кофе? — предложение было привычно в своей внезапности.

— Да.

Солнце еще не озолотило небо своими лучами, но уснуть снова он не сумел бы при всем желании. Которого у него, к тому же, не было совершенно.

Он сосредоточился на рыжем огне плиты, игнорируя Бездну, холодно глядевшую на него из предрассветного неба.

 

***

 

Днем было легче — днем яркие краски, звуки и запахи пропитывали все вокруг, и ему было легко наблюдать и впитывать это разноцветье, не обращать внимания на серую тьму внутри.

Ходить он умел, но быстро уставал и не раз и не два сталкивался с прохожими, не понимая нужных знаков и того, как правильно стоило себя вести на улицах. От проблем его спасало только появление Билли. Хотя оно же приносило уже другие трудности. В конце концов, его подарки сложно было спрятать.

Билли знакомила его с Карнакой, а он смотрел на город и не мог не вспоминать всю его историю, начиная с заложения первых камней на костях предыдущих жителей бухты — он стал человеком, но память оставалась по-прежнему острой и четкой — он знал этот город на всем его протяжении, но каждый день Билли умудрялась показать ему что-то, что поражало его и вытряхивало из меланхоличного настроения, побуждало участвовать в движении вокруг. Ему нравилось гулять яркими улицами, слушать песни и _не вспоминать_. Что из Бездны казалось невыносимо скучным — беглого взгляда хватало, чтобы просмотреть судьбу любого человека от рождения и до смерти — без вуали бесконечности обрело краски и жизнь.

Но большие столпотворения он искренне ненавидел, почти презирал, в частности тогда, когда ему самому приходилось находиться среди всех этих незнакомых и чужих людей. Он вздрагивал от малейших прикосновений, холодная дрожь бежала вдоль позвоночника, а в животе сворачивалась в тошнотворных комок. Даже к Билли он обычно старался не прикасаться больше необходимого, что уж говорить о незнакомцах.

А потом приходила ночь и Бездна пристально впивалась в него звездным взглядом. Он задергивал шторы на окнах, кутался в одеяло и гипнотизировал мягкие светильники, расставленные во всех углах комнаты, чтобы не осталось ни единого пятна тени, но он _знал_ , что Бездна рядом. Ночью он не мог отвлечься на смертных. Иногда он забывался беспокойным сном, после которого просыпался измученным едва ли не сильнее, чем до него. Но чаще всего приходили кошмары. И он всей душой проклинал Билли за ее решение дать ему второй шанс, он кричал в слепую и глухую тьму, а из трещин его души текла черная кровь вперемешку с соленой водой.

Его тошнило от соли. Он с первых мгновений возненавидел вкус и запах рыбы, едва мог протолкнуть в себя что-то мясное, при виде которого ему мерещились предсмертные стоны китов — величественных левиафанов, когда-то возносимых и почитаемых, но теперь мерзейшим образом низведенных людьми до обычной добычи — и он содрогался. Билли только вздыхала и искала ему другую еду. Мягкую сдобу, фрукты свежие и засахаренные. Чаще, конечно, они ели каши (он — с щедрым добавлением меда). Он ничего не говорил по поводу пищевых пристрастий Билли, но с облегчением заметил, что подобная смена рациона была ей не в тягость.

Каждый раз, когда она доставала что-то особенно сладкое (и вкусное), он не находил слов, которые бы в должной мере передали его благодарность, потому просто обнимал ее, уткнувший лбом ей в плечо — призрачная пародия на то, как ночью он мог в отчаянии цепляться за нее, оставляя на темной коже еще более темные синяки.

Со временем он освоился настолько, что Билли стала уходить выполнять заказы с подпольного рынка. Днем, разумеется. Время одиночества он обычно проводил в их съемной квартире и читал те немногие книги, которые у них имелись. Он не был достаточно уверен, что готов появляться в городе без сопровождения своей… подруги.

Когда он не был занят копанием в развалинах внутри себя, когда он находил в себе силы по-настоящему смотреть вокруг — он замечал детали. И это было одновременно привычно и непривычно; обычно вместе с такими деталями он видел еще и всю жизнь и все желания тех, на кого он смотрел, но теперь ему остались только крохи. На самом деле, он не думал, что будут и они, хотя теперь понимал, что надеяться на такую поблажку было глупо: его память не померкла, он нес в себе груз прошлого и несвершившихся будущих, так с чего он взял, что этот опыт не повлияет на его навыки видеть? Ведь больше четырех тысячелетий он только и делал, что наблюдал. Он столько раз видел повторения одного и того же, хотя и в разных декорациях, что ему не составило труда замечать те же самые детали даже _теперь_ , без полного знания о прошлом и будущем. Он видел, что нервирует семью из соседней квартиры, видел, как на него косится сапожник из дома напротив, видел шепотки домохозяек ниже по улице. Наверное, даже переодетый по местной моде, он выделялся — выделялся сильнее, чем если бы не старался притворяться нормальным и обычным.

Билли его подозрения не отбросила, прислушалась. Она предложила отправиться куда-нибудь, «дать слухам и головам успокоиться».

При одной только мысли оказаться посреди бескрайнего океана — Бездна сверху и Бездна снизу, и никуда не сбежать — его прошила крупная дрожь, а пальцы занемели от холода, потому он предложил путешествовать по суше.

Билли не возражала.

 

***

 

Без крыши над головой и стен вокруг ночное небо давило неимоверно. Спать он не мог совершенно, немного успокаиваясь только когда Билли прижималась к нему со спины и крепко обнимала. Ему было плевать, как это выглядело со стороны, он был слишком занят попытками не рассыпаться на мельчайшие осколки после одного косого взгляда наверх. Он держался едва-едва, успев проклясть свою идею уйти из яркого и шумного города.

Но с каждым разом становилось немного легче — он не мог прятаться за стенами и занавесками, был вынужден каждый вечер наблюдать, как голубое небо сгорало в закате и возрождалось Бездной. И постепенно он начал с удивлением замечать отличия. В Бездне был свет, были левиафаны, были осколки миров и воспоминаний, просочившихся туда из спящих разумов; ночное небо, засыпанное созвездиями, цвело совершенно иным светом. Бездна была океаном, который существовал одновременно вокруг и внутри, а звезды над головой мерцали высоко-высоко, равнодушные к его треснутой душе и прочим земным заботам. Это безразличие его успокаивало.

К тому времени, когда они оказались на другом конце Серконоса, он уже без страха разглядывал чернильный покров над головой. Ему даже понравилось из раза в раз находить становившиеся знакомыми звезды и созвездия.

Бездна осталась внутри, а он сам по-прежнему сочился кровью и морской водой. Еще он подхватил привычку, погружаясь в глубокие раздумья, водить большим пальцем вдоль шрама на горле.

 

***

 

Второе посещение Карнаки обернулось новыми проблемами.

На самом деле он думал, что Смотрители заинтересуются им с самого начала, но, похоже, тогда он был настолько потрясен переменами в своей жизни, что был сам на себя не похож. Теперь же он уверенно ходил по улицам, подмечал бесполезные тайны обывателей и нервировал абсолютно всех, с кем ему приходилось общаться — он почти стал таким же, как раньше. И Билли стала брать его с собой на некоторые заказы и, в частности, на встречи с заказчиками и торговцами. Он видел их потуги обмануть насквозь и научился минимумом слов вытягивать из них дополнительную информацию и прибавку к оплате для Билли. Некоторые, в присутствии которых он слышал шепот Бездны (амулеты, судя по всему), при виде его нервничали даже сильнее, чем при виде Билли, которая не скрывала его подарков.

Зная, в чем причина их нервозности, он взял в привычку невинно улыбаться.

Они нервничали еще больше.

Вскоре после того, как он начал носить привычную одежду всех оттенков серого и вообще привел себя в порядок (Билли первое время фыркала при виде его ухоженных ладоней и окрашенных в черный цвет ногтей), кто-то из тех, кто носил амулет, побежал жаловаться на него Смотрителям.

Последующая игра в кошки-мышки оказалась веселее, чем он ожидал: ему доставляло некое извращенное удовольствие замечать в позах Смотрителей разочарование, когда он не падал с криками и судорогами на мостовую при звуках их ужасной «музыки». Вечерами после таких «случайных» встреч он почти истерично смеялся, рассказывая Билли, чем на самом деле эти проклятые культисты боролись с ересью. Ах, ирония.

Он никогда не носил перчаток, но теперь не делал этого демонстративно — к этому времени с пальцев уже сошли следы от множества колец, когда-то украшавших его в течение долгих веков — и не менее демонстративно жестикулировал руками, если рядом появлялись Смотрители. Он почти слышал, как те скрипели зубами при виде его чистых ладоней без каких-либо меток.

Постепенно ему понравилось содержать себя в таком порядке. Теперь он выделялся среди соседей как кит в аквариуме для золотых рыбок.

Смотрители его, естественно, на дух не переносили. Но сейчас он был обычным человеком, и они ничего не могли ему сделать (зато он им прекрасно мог портить настроение и мотать нервы одним своим присутствием). Разумеется, ситуация начала неуклонно накаляться, и теперь уже Билли предложила ему куда-нибудь отправиться. Расплывшись в зубастой улыбке (игнорируя трещины внутри, до сих пор сочившиеся болью и соленой горечью), он выбрал Дануолл.

Настало время навестить старых знакомых. Билли поняла его задумку — и только вздохнула, после чего честно предупредила, что приближаться к императрице не желает совершенно, равно как и вообще ко дворцу.

Он был достаточно уверен в своих силах, потому особо не беспокоился по этому поводу.

Он ведь всего лишь собирался встретиться с двумя единственными живыми на данный момент людьми (не считая Билли, разумеется), с которыми он общался в прошлой жизни. Что могло пойти не так?


End file.
